User talk:BobaFett2
LU Beta I just got accepted for Beta test! Nice! Unfortunately for me, it doesn't work on my computer. oh, thats too bad. 23:02, March 16, 2010 (UTC) i got invited. 13:35, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Invited in MLN or in an email? e-mail. 13:42, March 17, 2010 (UTC) i got invited in both. So you can play now? ya. 13:47, March 17, 2010 (UTC) But it won't work on my computer. Store Inventory Can I make the Store Inventory? 23:20, March 16, 2010 (UTC) No thanks can you get User:FreddyderHamster to do it? Under User:BobaFett2/Thornax and Goods/Inventory i made it already. 00:12, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Great but the Vertical-Align:Top is ugly. I'll add my stuff later. blinking pics since you're learning advanced code, do you happen to know how to make images blink, like making text blink? Yes, but the code doesn't work on the wiki. it doesnt matter. i would like to know so i can apply to my html documents that i make. thanks. 01:14, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Well, I'm not completely sure. I think it's or something like that. so where would you apply the image location?? I'm not sure. This is just off the top of my head. I haven't practiced doing html-code images because I haven't thought it practical to spend money on making a webpage yet. I will sometime, but for now I'll stick to BobaFett2 wiki. i just make web pages for fun, im trying to learn more html. I want my dad to get vista because it comes with a server but he says its a really bad system. 13:08, March 17, 2010 (UTC) its not all that bad, it just sometimes becomes unresponsive and occasionally freezes. Oh, that's not that different from what I already have. well, i prefer XP from vista, but vista has some new features that are pretty cool, but overall, i like windows 7 the most. Windows 7 is really cool but my dad won't get it until it's been out for 6 months. I have used it at my friends house and it rocks. im using it right now. it took me a while to get used to the new controls. Have a look at http://httpd.apache.org/ for a web server. 07:14, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Cool! Do you have your own website? I run the server localy, (just for me) But am able to open a port for outside. The problme being when people vist it uses up the Data cap of our internet. 00:33, March 19, 2010 (UTC) What kind of server do you use/have? 12:41, March 19, 2010 (UTC) re:flex... it is closed. 20:59, March 17, 2010 (UTC) you messed me up i was adding stuff! 21:03, March 17, 2010 (UTC) i was changing the numbers and you messed me up. 21:06, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Grey bricks BCD When are you going to do a BCD with me? 16:23, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Whenever you want. I can do It now 16:26, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Okay tell me when you are done clicking. 16:27, March 18, 2010 (UTC) I have finished clicking. Can I do it again tommorow and also have you got any victory banners. 16:44, March 18, 2010 (UTC) A few mantles victory banners. Yes you can do it again tomorrow but I have to unblock my other friends so that he can harvest his symbiosis module and get me bricks. Thanks. How many banners do you have and how much are they? 16:46, March 18, 2010 (UTC) 6 mantles. 16:47, March 18, 2010 (UTC) How much for them? 16:48, March 18, 2010 (UTC) 4 clicks per. Ok I will buy them when I get my clicks back 16:51, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Ok. Tell me when. I have enough clicks 06:34, March 19, 2010 (UTC) So you want to buy them? Yeah, I will buy them and i am ready to do BCD as well 15:52, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Sorry I can't do anymore BCDs for a while I think I'm making my other MLN friends angry. Ok, do you have a gauntlet trasmuting mod? Sorry I don't. ok, its just i have 20 white bricks 16:11, March 19, 2010 (UTC) I have 65. Thanks for the banners, where do you want me 2 click? Soundtrack please. Done 16:42, March 19, 2010 (UTC)